Frantic Holidays
by Willowsnake
Summary: After Summer Bash. Yami, Marik, and Bakura are left to look after Jaden while playing in the snow. What could possibly go wrong here? REVISED!


Disclaimer – I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*Rated T for Teen

* * *

**Summary:** After Summer Bash. Yami, Marik, and Bakura are left to look after Jaden while playing in the snow. What could possibly go wrong here?

* * *

**Frantic Holidays**

Bakura grinned maliciously as he stood outside the Kaiba Mansion with Jaden at his side. A large pile of snowballs lay near him. The same went for Marik, who was a few feet away. Yami, on the other hand, stood further away from them, sipping at his drink.

Picking up one of his carefully constructed snowballs, Bakura chucked it at Yami, promptly hitting him in the stomach and causing the former pharaoh to keel over.

"Hey! What's in those things?" questioned Marik as he watched Yami gasping.

"I put rocks in the center of mine!" Bakura proclaimed proudly.

Marik grinned. "I put mine in the freezer," he said before throwing one of his own solid snowballs at Yami. It struck the former pharaoh in the head, which made him fall over in a dead heap…a pool of red soaking into the snow.

"Shit! You killed him!" exclaimed Bakura, racing over to Yami, Marik hot on his heels.

"Now? I kill him now? All the times I've purposely tried to kill him and I kill him when I throw a piece of ice?" cried Marik.

Bakura looked peeved. "All this time…" He shook his head. "We just had to wait until fucking winter and we could have gotten rid of the pharaoh!"

Suddenly, Marik's eyes lit up. "Santa is real!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"In my letter to Santa, I asked for the pharaoh to die and it came true!"

Bakura highly doubted that. "We don't even know if this idiot is actually dead," he commented, nudging Yami with the toe of his shoe. The former pharaoh didn't budge.

"I have an idea!" Marik stated triumphantly. He reached down and scooped up a bit of the red snow and tasted it. "Yep. He's definitely dead."

"Great. Now we have to stash the body."

At this, Jaden promptly went back into the mansion.

* * *

"Daddy?" Jaden called.

"In here," responded Joey. He was sitting in the living room with Seto and the rest of their friends.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you eat snow?" asked Jaden seriously.

"Uh—"

"No," cut in Seto. Who knew where the snow had been.

"Well, normally people say not to eat the yellow snow," Joey continued slowly, "but you should probably stay away from eating snow period."

"So you can't eat red snow either then?" Jaden inquired.

"Red snow?" the blond echoed.

"Yeah. Uncle Marik killed Uncle Yami and he ate the red snow."

"What?" Yugi screeched, jumping to his feet.

"Everyone just calm down," interceded Seto. "Jaden, what makes you think he killed Yami?"

"Well, Uncle Marik said he put his snowballs in the freezer. He threw one at Uncle Yami. It hit him in the head and he fell. Then the snow got all red," Jaden explained.

Joey's jaw dropped. Screw Marik killing Yami! Why was Jaden so calm about this? Shouldn't he be traumatized or something?

"Come on. We're going outside to get to the bottom of this," stated Seto, briskly making his way out the door. Everyone else came after him.

"It happened over there," Jaden said, pointing to the red-stained snow.

Yugi got there first. He dropped to his knees and started crying. Marik, Bakura, and Yami's body were nowhere in sight. "Oh, Yami," he cried.

Ryou stepped forward and knelt beside the red snow. Something didn't seem right. He scooped up a bit of the snow and tasted it.

"Ryou!" Joey started, looking disgusted. "What are you—"

"It's Kool-Aid," he said. "See? Here's the cup."

"So…Yami's not dead?" Yugi asked tearfully.

"It's highly unlikely," stated Ryou, looking around the yard. His eyes narrowed when he spotted Bakura and Marik heading toward them trying to look…innocent.

"Where's Yami?" Yugi demanded immediately.

"Yami? I don't see Yami. Do you?" started Marik.

"Nope. Not at all. I haven't seen him at all, actually," added Bakura.

Seto stepped forward threateningly. His hands shot out and he grabbed both Marik and Bakura by the fronts of their coats. "Where is he?" he ground out.

"He's in the snowman!"

"Please don't kill us!"

"In…the snowman?" repeated Yugi. "Yami!" he cried, racing off to find said snowman.

They all ran after him, desperate to find this so-called snowman. It was too hard to find. Yami's hair was sticking out of it at odd angles.

Yugi pounced on the snowman, clawing at it like a madman. "Yami! Speak to me! Yami!"

"Yug-gi," stammered a very frozen Yami.

"You're okay!" he squealed, hugging the former pharaoh tightly.

"Can't f-feel my h-hair," he continued.

"What? Yami, you…you can't feel your hair anyway."

"I must have hit him harder than I thought," mumbled Marik.

Yugi shot him a glare.

"It's not like we killed him!" Bakura protested.

"Can't blame us for trying, though," Marik grumbled.

"What was that?" Yugi snapped, looking malicious. "That's it! I have had it with you two!"

Everyone watched as Yugi chased the two perpetrators around the yard, throwing anything and everything he could get his hands on at them. And when he found Marik's frozen snowballs…things weren't looking too good for them.

"Who wants hot chocolate?" started Joey.

"I do!" exclaimed Jaden. "Can me and Blair have marshmallows in it?"

"Of course. I think all of us could use some hot chocolate," insisted Seto.

As they all trudged back into the mansion, Yami stood frozen in the snow, still half encased in the snowman. "Help me…"

* * *

**End**


End file.
